


Good Girl

by idrilhadhafang



Series: FinnReyRose fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rey (Star Wars), Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Finn, Dominant Rose Tico, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Top Rose Tico, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hopefully not unfortunate implications, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The old First Order uniforms Finn and Rose wore undercover are put to good use.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Uniform Kink
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The uniforms have bad memories for both her lovers, Rey knows that. DJ’s betrayal, their near-execution (and she promises herself that when she tracks Hux down, he will pay for what he did. Phasma’s dead, but Hux is still alive, and Kylo Ren can testify to how angry Rey can get when you hurt someone — or two someones —she cares for), and more. The fact that they’re breaking out the uniforms at all is really, honestly, astounding. And even on her knees with her wrists bound, Rey can appreciate just how dignified her lovers look standing over her.  
  
(They don’t shackle her to anything like a rack. Rose and Finn were horrified when they learned of Kylo’s interrogation of her, and they don’t want to bring up old wounds again)  
  
“So you’re finally in our custody, Rey of Jakku.” Rose is calm all the while, and Rey has to admit that she admires Rose not cracking up. “You may have escaped us previously, but not now. You’re ours.”  
  
The word sends a little shiver through Rey, but she tries to resist it for the sake of the roleplay. “Mere officers? I am not yours.”  
  
Rose steps forward and smiles down at Rey with a sort of fondness Rey recognizes. “Really?” she says, in a way that suggests that she doesn’t believe it in the slightest. “You could have fooled me.”  
  
There’s silence.  
  
“You’re a pretty young thing,” Rose says, stroking a lock of hair out of Rey’s eyes, and Rey preens a little under the compliment. “Beautiful, actually. Pity you’ve been a thorn in our side for quite some time, but...why resist any longer? You must be hungry.”  
  
“I’m not hungry,” Rey says. It’s all for show, of course. All part of the game. With her wrists tied with silk ribbons as she’s on her knees, Rey already knows what’s next. “And I’d rather starve than have anything you offer.”  
  
It’s a lie, of course. Rey just loves giving them a challenge.  
  
“Pretty scavenger. You want this. The way you’re staring at us both...you’re hungrier than we thought. You wish to taste us?”  
  
Rey tries to think of anything but how Finn and Rose will taste. She tries to think of Plutt, for example — but that doesn’t work. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips. “Please. I want to taste you. You first.” She looks up at Rose pleadingly.  
  
“Good girl. Eat as much as you like.”  
  
Rose teases as she pulls her pants down, and Rey takes in her lower half. Rose has been a bit self-conscious about her body, but Rey likes that Rose has bits of softness on her body. The jumpsuits don’t even remotely do justice to how shapely she is, but Rey loves her body. It’s ridiculous for Rose to be self-conscious; she’s beautiful. She and Finn both are. Rey nibbles and kisses at Rose’s belly, much to Rose’s pleasured moans, sucks on the interiors of her soft thighs, before delving in fully to taste her.   
  
Rey moans in relief even as she tastes Rose, and looking up at her, her hazel eyes slightly hooded, she can revel in how Rose presses against the wall, moaning as well. Rose murmurs encouragement, even as Rey aches for release. She feels so wet between her legs even as she pleasures Rose, and she tries to soothe her want with the thought of one of them touching her until she comes, fingering her, being inside her, anything. She’s actually throbbing and aching, she’s so wet. She’s greedy as she pleasures Rose; she wants to devour Rose’s scent, her taste, everything. She swipes with her tongue, licks, moans hungrily and Rose grinds against her mouth probably on reflex until she climaxes, and Rey drinks in her climax.   
  
It’s not over. It’s far from over. Rose pets her head. “I see we’ve put your sharp tongue to good use. Finn...ready?”  
  
“Yes.” Finn said.  
  
“Still hungry, scavenger?”  
  
Rey nods.   
  
Finn stands over her, and Rey can see he’s a bit nervous. Even as he pulls down his pants, he hisses in some relief, and Rey can see how his shaft is rising towards his belly. She’s wet and still feels empty and she can’t even touch herself — she moans in frustration. Finn looks down at her reassuringly before Rey speaks.  
  
“Please,” she says. “Let me give you pleasure too.” She’s already anticipating the salt of Finn’s taste.  
  
Finn obliges, and Rey teases him a bit before finally taking his shaft into her mouth. This is a little harder, because her jaw aches and she has to keep from using teeth and she’s certain she’s drooling, but Finn’s nothing but kind.   
  
“Stop,” Finn says. “I’ll...explode.”  
  
Rey speaks, her voice a little rough from her ministrations. “I want to taste you. I’m so hungry, Finn.”  
  
Finn nods, and Rey returns to pleasuring him. When he explodes, Rey swallows it down, every last drop.  
  
Eventually he’s depleted, and Rey releases his shaft from her mouth, a bit disappointed.  
  
“You’re such a good girl.” Rose says. “And now...we better reward you for being so good. We’ll untie you, as long as you’re good. Can you be a good girl, Rey?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Rose cuts the bonds (fortunately silk. Nothing that would dig into the wrists) and Rey rubs her wrists, getting the blood circulating back into them. Rose looks at her in concern before Rey says, “I’m fine.”  
  
Rose nods, then, “Strip.”  
  
Rey does. Her pants are all but ruined from how wet she is.  
  
“Get on the bed and spread your legs.”  
  
Rey does. She’s so wet and aching; it actually feels uncomfortable.   
  
“Good girl,” Rose says, gently. “I think I’ll stay back and...take care of my own needs. You already satisfied me, scavenger; I think it’s time Finn rewarded you.”  
  
Rose disposes of her top, and Rey wishes she could worship those breasts and that shapely body. She sits, teasing her breasts even as Finn prepares Rey. He’s so gentle with her, almost like he’s afraid he’ll hurt her. Finn and Rose aren’t rough. Even when Rose gets commanding, she’s kind and gentle. Rey whimpers when Finn hits a spot that she didn’t think existed with his fingers.  
  
“Finn, please...” She looks up at him, and he looks down at her with the utmost tenderness. It’s still Finn inside that uniform. Finn would never hurt her. All she has to do is say their safeword and they’ll stop.  
  
Finn nods. “It’s okay,” he says. “I just have to make sure you’re ready.” He settles back into character. “Have you ever had intercourse, scavenger?”  
  
“Once.” Finn is not Kylo, she knows. Finn’s shorter than Kylo and more slight, and he’s gentle with her all the while. “Not exactly a virgin.”  
  
“Perhaps you deserve better.” And Rey knows Finn isn’t entirely acting when he says this.  
  
Finn withdraws his fingers. “You’re soaking,” he says. “We’ve neglected your needs.” He positions his shaft at her entrance and pauses. Finn’s never been as comfortable with sexual talk, at least not without breaking into laughter after trying.   
  
Rose has to step in. “Beg him, scavenger.” Her voice sounds a bit heavy considering she’s been pleasuring herself.  
  
“Finn, please.” Rey whimpers in frustration; she feels so empty. “I need you. I’m so wet and empty, Finn...”  
  
Finn nods. “Anything.”  
  
Finn kisses her breasts first, sucks and bites lightly at the nipples, and Rey wants to beg again. He kisses down her flat belly, before finally entering her.  
  
Oh. Oh, it feels good. Rey whimpers, before Rose says, almost grinding it out, “Touch yourself, scavenger. We want to watch.”  
  
Rey does even as Finn enters her again and again, his face intent and tender. Rose moans as she strokes herself more, just the wanted voyeur of this scene. Rey strokes and strokes, almost sobbing in frustration at how good this all feels. Finn kisses her, calls her beautiful, and after too long —  
  
Rey screams when she climaxes, her body snapping back and convulsing in its orgasm. Finn follows, releasing deep inside Rey before withdrawing, clearly exhausted. He collapses on the bed next to Rey, allowing Rey to get a good view of Rose reaching climax, her eyes closing and her body shaking in pleasure.  
  
Rey sighs in relief long after it’s over; right now, she feels like she’s exploded. Finn kisses her lightly before promising to come back with food and water, and Rey practically purrs under his touches.  
  
When Finn and Rose return, Rey’s stomach can’t help but rumble at the sight of all that food, and other things intended to replenish electrolytes. They’re in their pajamas, and Rey notices that Rose has stopped corseting her body with the clothes she wears.  
  
“Here.” Rose offers her the tray and Rey eats gratefully, wondering how she got so lucky to have such wonderful lovers. She lies back. She’s sweaty and sticky and her hair’s a mess and yet Finn and Rose look at her like she’s an angel in their bed.  
  
“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Rose says.  
  
“A little sore. Not in a bad way, though.”  
  
“Good.” Finn smiles at her. “You should rest, Rey.” He strokes her hair. “You’re safe with us, we promise.”  
  
And pleasantly sandwiched between her lovers, Rey can’t disagree.


End file.
